Crimson Temptations
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: [AU] SephirothXTifa romance fic. Tifa is human, Sephiroth is vampire and is looking for a mate.
1. Just Stay

Crimson Temptations

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Category:** Romance Sephiroth/Tifa **Date posted:** 1/1/04 **Chapter:** 1 

****

**Author's Note:** This is my first attempt at a ST (Sephiroth/Tifa) fanfic. You may notice throughout the story that Sephiroth and Tifa's attitudes are off a bit, I apologize for that. In this story they are vampires, so they have a craving for blood just like the rest of their species. That may partially explain why their characters are off a bit. Anyway, onto chapter 1.

**Text Key:**

" " – speech "Italics" - dream speech Italics - thoughts 

**Note****:** Obviously, since in this story Tifa and Sephiroth are vampires, there will be moments involving blood. The blood scenes won't occur in chapter 1 though; there is no fighting, blood sucking, or anything happening in chapter one. You've been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Final Fantasies games. Suing will do you no good, for I am just a young girl, nothing really I can pay you with. I assure you, not only will this be my first disclaimer in Crimson Temptations, it will also be my last.**

X- Chapter I -X Xx- Just Stay -xX 

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X-

The entrance to the bar door was closed at first, and then, it was adjacent from the shoving from a girl entering within the room. This girl was approximately five foot five inches tall with long chocolate brown hair and devilish crimson colored drenched eyes. Her skin had been silk and a peach creamy color. Her body had been accompanied with a white top cut just below the chest exposing a sleek stomach, and a black miniskirt covered the top of her legs. She had a silver belt snaking it's way around the skirt also on. Brown combat boots would grace her feet, and a black glove was laced between her fingers and all the way up to the elbow of her arm.

Her surroundings had stopped within their conversations for a few moments, to gaze at this beauty. Immediately, the female had realized one important detail. Men, the bar was filled with nothing but men. The girl continued to enter into the bar though, and passed by the men casually, ignoring the stares that crept onto her body. The girl had begun to consider all of the men in this area to be nothing but drunken perverts. Hopefully, she'd find a decent one somewhere amongst this crowd. One who can speak to her without a strong influence of beer leading his words.

She had approached the almost fully vacant bar, keeping that hope low. Only one of the ten bar stools had been taken. This stool had been taken by a man with long hair, which was coated in the color somewhere between the color of silver and white. His eyes were colored with emerald, and his skin had been equally as smooth as the girls, unlike his true attitude, which was rough as an unbreakable stone. The only difference between his and the girls skin was his skin tone was pale. He wore his average dark uniform of a broad shouldered long coat and silver linings across his chest. He also had a long sword, by the name of Masamune, in a holster on his hip. The girl had sat down upon a stool, not the stool beside him, but one more over; she hadn't wanted to seem too forward with him, yet.

The man's emerald eyes slither upon her body, and to her crimson eyes. A grinned slipped upon his lips. He had known this one is the one he has been venturing for, she'd be perfect. His tongue glided along his fangs, temptation already starting to build. He could just imagine the taste of that perfection at the tip of his fangs.

"What brings a thing like you to a dump like this," the man questioned.

The girls' head hadn't move to look at him, nor had her eyes glanced over. She had been worried that this man would have the stench of alcohol, rising up from him. Though a few moments later, she had realized, he wasn't a drunken scum like the others. This man had seemed to be sober. Her crimson eyes had glanced over towards him once she realized this.

"Just wandering, and you?" she responded.

"Let's leave it as the same. Ah, how rude of me, let me introduce myself. I am Sephiroth Highwind," as he spoke, he stood up, moving his body to the stool directly besides the girl. (Note: I know Sephiroth's last name isn't Highwind. Highwind is Cid's last name. Please don't question me if he's related to Cid. He isn't. He never will be. Worries gone, yes?)

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tifa Lockhart," she responded, allowing a small smile to form among her lips.

"Tifa….Tifa," Sephiroth spoke her name underneath his breath softly, as his hand progressed upon her bare leg and up to her lap, not being able to control himself from touching that smooth skin.

"Uhh….I think I need to go, I'll see you some other time," she stood up slowly as she removed his hand from her lap.

Once she had that done, she begun to walk to the door, which lead outside, though, someone had grasped upon her hand. She glanced over her shoulder, only to see Sephiroth, standing there. He had been bent over slightly, so her hand was reachable, so he had been looking up at her for once.

"Y-yes?" her voice cracked just a little as she spoke, she may of thought he had was a sober man, but the thought of him being a possible rapist roamed her mind.

"Please, just stay. I didn't mean to come onto you like that," Sephiroth asked.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X- x-X-

**Author's Note:** How did you like it? I know I'm not really getting my characters straight just yet. Though, you will see Sephiroth's rude side later on in the story, I promise. Comments are accepted, as are flames. Please read and review. Also, just like the rest of my stories, chapter 2 will not be up until I receive at least 10 reviews for this story. Also, please realize I do attend school, so obviously I will be busy with schoolwork. Please be patient if I do not get chapter 2 up right away at the 10th review. You may think that schoolwork sometimes isn't that much, especially when you're in high school, though, like my friend, Majin Maijita, I have a bit of game-impassion-syndrome, at least that's what I think she had called it.

-Please Read and Review- Thank you for reading – I appreciate those who review -


	2. Come over, won't you?

Crimson Temptations  
  
Author: Alexandria Eisengaurd Category: Tifa/Sephiroth Romance Date Post: 1/13/04 Chapter: 2  
  
Author's Note: I'm glad to see I received more reviews than I asked for. Even if I didn't receive 10, I would of posted this anyway probably. Let me point out one thing though, I noticed some people said it was a bit short, I would of made it longer, but if you are familiar with my works you'll realize I like stopping at cliff hangers a lot. This chapter will not have a cliff hanger, so do not worry about this chapter being cut off short at a cliff hanger, I'm in the mood to keep going after a one, that is, if I add one. One last thing I would like to mention is I'd like to thank Chuunin No Konoha for their suggestions.  
  
Text Key  
  
" " - speech Italics - dream "Italics" - thoughts  
  
Note: As I mentioned in chapter 1's note, blood will be somewhere in one of the chapters, I don't know which yet, possibly this one, so if you're a little queasy, or even full out  
  
X- Chapter II -X  
  
Xx- Come over, won't you? -xX  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
Tifa's crimson eyes glanced back towards the man, starring deep into those emerald drenched mako eyes. At first, her eyes showed fear, though within a few moments, the tone changed within them. This new tone showed sympathy. "Maybe he's not that bad, ugh, what am I saying? This guy is probably as bad as any of the others in this room, though he isn't drunk like the rest.I guess it wouldn't hurt," she thought. She pulled her hand away from his grasp.  
  
"I suppose I can stay.." Her crimson orbs watched him carefully, as he began to walk away.  
  
She followed him back to her stool, sitting down upon it. Her crimson eyes glanced around the bar, some men were still watching her, trying to hold up their end of the conversation, going off into dazes at times. A masculine voice had spoke directly beside her. At first she didn't hear him, but he spoke again, interrupting her watching her surroundings. Her eyes looked towards the man, she may of heard him speak, but she wasn't paying enough attention those first two times, so she hadn't known what he said.  
  
"Huh? Do you mind repeating that?" Tifa asked.  
  
"I said, what brings a girl like you to a slum like this?" Sephiroth repeated.  
  
"A slum like this? Well, you could just say I'm in search for someone to speak with, and yourself?" She answered.  
  
"Let's just leave it at the same answer you gave me." Sephiroth replied.  
  
"Where do you live?" Tifa questioned.  
  
"Right down the road, may I ask what you plan on doing after you leave this place?" Sephiroth asked, at the moment, his mako eyes were looking her up and down.  
  
"Well.I don't know actually.Why?" Tifa asked, suspicion was shown in her eyes.  
  
Sephiroth grinned some, knowing it was now or never to invite her to join him. He knew you only came across such a goddess once in a blue moon. She was perfect in everyway. Sephiroth stood up from his stool, her mako eyes looking down towards her.  
  
"Would you like to come with me to my house? It tends to get so lonely in there" Sephiroth spoke softly and slowly.  
  
"I suppose so.just don't try any funny business!" She said, she was beginning to open up.  
  
He chuckled softly, "Come then."  
  
Sephiroth held out his left hand out for her, and she took a hold of it with one of her own. His hand was very warm, and his skin was smooth as ever. He escorted her outside, keeping a straight look on his face. Men they were passing by sighed in disappointment, some were audible to the two, and they had heard them say things such as lucky guy.  
  
When they were out of the bar, their surroundings hadn't been any more joyful than it was inside. The sky was gray; there was no blue at all to it. Fog had been in the air, and the clouds had been moving, an obvious sign that rain was soon to arrive. Cold wind had blown at times, which lend Tifa to shiver for a moment. Sephiroth had noticed her do this. He slipped off his long overcoat, placing it on Tifa from behind. He hadn't done it so her arms were in the sleeve though; he simply rested it upon her shoulders. She had wanted it to be with her arms in the sleeves though, so she had slipped her arms into them. She had grasped a hold of the two sides, pulling them together so it was wrapped around her.  
  
They walked down the street; a shiver had rode up Tifa's back once in a while, but not too frequently. Raindrops began to drop down from the gloomy sky, only to dance upon their clothing, the road, the sidewalks, and other objects. Her crimson eyes had been watching the ones that went to the sidewalk. Occasionally, she'd take a quick glance up towards him. Once time when she had looked up, he caught her eye. He chuckled some at this. She looked back down towards the wet sidewalk, a small blush appearing. After a few moments, she attempted to take a longer look at him. She couldn't help but reveal a small grin as her eyes ran down his body just as the rain had been doing, she loved it all, her longer silver hair, which was wet now, his muscular body, and the list could go on. Her looking at him hadn't lasted too long though, for a car had drove by, causing the water to come up, and splash her. Not only was her face wet, but also the coat was drenched, along what was underneath. Sephiroth had also been splashed, though he was soaked already from the rain that was coming down more rapidly than before. A shiver was running up her spine just as Sephiroth's voice had been heard.  
  
"We're here." Sephiroth said.  
  
The house had been nothing special, just a plain house with a porch in the front. That very porch the two had walked up, Sephiroth leading the way. He had opened the door, and waited for Tifa to enter before him. Tifa had done so; she walked into the first room, with Sephiroth following behind of this house, the living room. The living room had a very basic design, a TV and a black leather couch.  
  
"You could just put that coat right over there," Sephiroth said, pointing towards the couch as he watched Tifa take off the coat.  
  
She placed the coat on top of the couch. Her clothes had been drenched. Her white top was now see-through from all of the water that had splashed her. Sephiroth starred through those mako eyes of his, at her. He licked his lips some, just craving a taste of that sweet crimson colored liquid called blood. Tifa turned to face him, the outline of bra, which she had worn underneath, and a nipple erection from the coldness outside was easily noticeable.  
  
"Uh.do you have anything I can change into? My clothes are a little cold," Tifa questioned in a bit of an embarrassed tone.  
  
"I might, why don't you go into that bedroom over there, and get undressed? I'll bring you in some clothes," Sephiroth said as he pointed towards a door to the right.  
  
She went into the room on the right. She had first removed that cold drenched white half shirt. Next to be removed, came the skirt. Just as she was bending over as she slid the skirt off, the door slipped open. "Clean clothes.heh.why not try on a new lifestyle," Sephiroth had thought to himself as he entered, chuckling softly. That chuckle had caught Tifa's attention. She had blushed, not really expecting him to see her almost nude so soon.  
  
"Ah, sorry for the intrusion, but I found no clothes that'd really fit you," Sephiroth said, sounding as if he was actually sorry.  
  
"Oh." that was the only word that had slipped out of Tifa's lips.  
  
"You should be proud to have such a beautiful body though, why not stay in what you're in, or perhaps a little less," A grin slipped upon his lips as he wrapped his arms around her will a muscular embrace.  
  
"No..no.I can't," She said, her crimson eyes glanced down towards the ground; the blush had still been upon her face.  
  
"Ah, and why not?" Those mako drenched eyes watching her as he spoke.  
  
"I don't know, I just can't." She spoke softly as she backed away from his grasp.  
  
Tifa's crimson eyes looked up at him, she hadn't felt ready for such a thing with a man she had met an hour ago, maybe less. Sephiroth's mako drenched eyes continued to watch her, his facial expression had changed though, that grin had now faded into a disappointing frown.  
  
"I'm sorry," She said.  
  
"It's alright, would you like some tea perhaps?" Sephiroth said, that grin reappearing upon his face.  
  
"Sounds great," Tifa replied.  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and if you're thinking Sephiroth's just given up on getting her, you're wrong. Well anyway, please review. Flames are accepted as always, I could use one once and a while you know? Just telling me good job isn't improving, right? So flame + compliment XD. Also, I'd like to thank the people who reviewed chapter one, please review this one too? O.o Yeah so anyway, review, review, review! 


	3. The Seduction

Crimson Temptations  
  
Author: Alexandria Eisengaurd Category: Romance Sephiroth / Tifa Date Posted: 1/18/04 Chapter: 3  
  
Author's Note: Hmm, I've been inspired to write chapter 3. My friend Justin has helped me, so some parts he had helped me with, Thanks Justin. I know I wanted at least 30 reviews for this one, but the current amount will do, it's close enough. Anyway, on with chapter 3!! Oh yeah! Also, I forget if I pointed this out in the author's note in chapter 2, but I'm so happy that all of you loved my story. I had 20 the first week, that's so great. If you find any mistakes please tell me, it would be very greatly appreciated if you point any out. Oops, sorry, about just ignoring saying the whole "on with chapter 3," really now, on with chapter 3.  
  
Text Key: " " - speech Italics - dream / dream speech "Italics" - thoughts  
  
Note: Obviously, since in this story Tifa and Sephiroth are vampires, there will be moments involving blood. The blood scenes won't occur in chapter 1 or 2 though; there is no fighting, blood sucking, or anything happening in those chapters. You've been warned for the final time.  
  
X- Chapter III -X  
  
Xx- The Seduction -xX  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
"Alright, I guess i'll have some tea with you," spoke Tifa, softly.  
  
Sephiroth could hear a hint of reluctance in her voice...perhaps it had been his smirk that made her nervous? No matter. He simply nodded, going to his closet, and pulling out a long crimson colored, velvety robe, handing it over to Tifa, as he walked by.  
  
"I'll go prepare it, while you get out of the rest of your wet clothing, my dear." he said, leaving the room.the door closing behind him.  
  
Tifa held that soft robe in her hands.running her smooth fingers across it. Its color matched that of her eyes, she realized, after a quick glance into a mirror that had been hanging to the left.a full body mirror, even. She moved over closer examining herself, almost as if in admiration. She turned so many heads at that bar.and now this Sephiroth guy was even acting like he was interested in her "Am I really that good looking?" she though to herself, a smile beginning to form.  
  
Suddenly, a deep crimson blush crept over her cheeks, as she noticed her left nipple had been showing, her bra had shifted. Sephiroth had surely saw it. "Great.just great Tifa...Why don't you just go and flash him while you're at it??" she thought, sliding her panties down her long, shapely legs and stepping out of them. After laying them with the rest of her clothing, she'd reached to her backside, her slender fingers starting to unfasten her brassier. Those shapely breasts of hers gave a slight 'jiggle', as she pulled that cloth restraint away, tossing it to the side.  
  
After slipping the robe over her nude body, and making sure that nothing could be seen, she exited the room, only to find Sephiroth standing right outside of the door, leaning up against the wall.  
  
"Took you long enough.I thought I was going to have to come in and assist you." he said jokingly, Tifa even giving a slight giggle. "So, tea?" he said. She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her by his side, into the other room.  
  
"This is a nice place..." spoke the woman, softly, admiring some of the works of art that had been hanging on his otherwise bland walls. Something odd had caught her attention, however, all of the paintings seemed to have something to do with blood. Even their color reminded her of that life- giving liquid.  
  
"Hah, you don't have to lie. This place isn't much.. I rarely stay here anymore," he said, in that husky tone, as he sat her down on his black leather couch. He handed her a cup of tea that he'd already made, from the dark-colored coffee table.  
  
She asked, "Really? Where do you spend most of your time then?" His response seemed somewhat unclear, "I just drift from place to place, anymore.always looking for something new, that might pique my interest." Tifa took a sip of her tea, leaning back some, on that leather couch. Sephiroth sat down right beside her, glancing over at her, with a smirk on his face.  
  
"So, anyone special in your life?" she'd ask him, trying to make conversation. Her eyes seeming to have a glazed over look to them now.  
  
"No, most of the women I meet end up gone before too long. I guess it's my eating habits," A soft chuckle would emit from his lips, as he licked at them some, those mako-glazed hue's of his scanning her features.  
  
She took another sip, before noticing an odd taste to the tea, "What kind of tea is this, anyway?" she questioned.  
  
"Just my own special blend, do you like it?" he asked.  
  
A simple, "Yes." being the only response he received from Tifa. Her body seemed rather limp now. He took the cup to tea from her, sitting it on the table, before moving closer to her. What she didn't know was that his 'special blend' had a mixture of drugs in it. These drugs would lower her defenses, make her more relaxed, and even some that would make her feel like she absolutely needed to be fucked. Sephiroth's gaze was fixated on those crimson hues of hers. As she simply looked back up at him, her tongue slipping over those soft lips.  
  
"Sephiroth...maybe.I should.go," she said weakly, trying to fight off all of the urges that had suddenly came over her body, but he knew she didn't really want to leave.  
  
His voice came out in a rather persuasive tone, his vampiric gaze piercing into her mind, slipping her subliminal messages that would further weaken her, one of the vampire's many talents. "No, I think you should stay right here, Tifa.right here with me," He licked at his fangs, the scent of her arousal growing increasingly heavier.  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-  
  
Author's Note: So how did you like it? I know, I know, it was pretty short. You can't get nice long chapters all the time, now can you? Actually, the other two really weren't that long either, you know? Once I look at it, nothing much really happened in this chapter. Lol, well anyway, let me take this opportunity to tell you my new idea real quick. I'm thinking Tifa / Sephiroth with the Grinch storyline. Sound good? Should I make it or no? Please review!!!! 


	4. There’s Some Ketchup On You, My Dear

**Title: **Crimson Temptations

**Chapter:** There's Some Ketchup On You, My Dear.

**Chapter Number: ** 4

**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Author's Note:** I'd like to warn you now of an upcoming lemon, if you don't like lemons, skip it. If you do, I'm sorry because mine may suck, I've never really written one before so just deal with it.  And I'd like to announce the revival of this story you all somehow love. On with chapter 4!

---X---

"Are you sure that's all right with you?" she questioned.

"Mmhmm. Oh dear…" Sephiroth said attempting to sound concerned for her.

"What is it?" she raised a brow, the drug was starting to wear off, one could tell by the tone in her voice.

"Somehow, there's ketchup on your chest. Allow me to get it," and with that, he moved his face to where the 'ketchup' had been, and licked over the area, giving Tifa goose bumps somewhat.

"Sephiroth, you don't need to do that, really you-" She went silent when he had opened the robe and placed her left nipple in his mouth.

He licked around it, and then played with it some. From this point on, it was as if she was hypnotized into doing whatever he wanted her too. He kissed down the middle on her soft skin of her stomach, and then licked up and her caught her lips in a deep kiss. Since Sephiroth had been in a similar robe to the one she was wearing no undress was needed for either of them. She closed her eyes and moved her right hand upon his quivering member, and began to slide her hand up and down the shaft.

One of Sephiroth's hands had slid down her body and began to rub her clit, she would soon become his mate, and he knew it. She had begun to release soft moans into his mouth as he had started to pleasure her. He slid two fingers into her, and bingo, he hit the jackpot as she started almost scream out a moan when he had penetrated her with his fingers. A virgin she was, as much as he was tempted to, he didn't go down and lick up every bit of blood, he could get to that later. Getting his mate was his number one event on his list. He slid his fingers in and out, but this motion had only lasted a short time. When his fingers were gone from her body, she relaxed for those few moments. Soon though, Sephiroth had removed Tifa's hands from his manhood. He wasn't going to waste anytime by going softly into his soon to be mate, he started out by ramming it in roughly.

Her moan came back, still somewhat scream sounding. Within about 5 minutes of this though, she began to get used to it, her moaning becoming much more lovely, no longer sounding like murder was occurring. Her moan increased soon, as her juices began to glide out of her, and Sephiroth himself had even needed to moan a little. He had released his own liquids into her; they had spurted out from his member, and ram into hers. It would soon be over though, and he had removed himself from her.

            He licked the now non-virgins blood from his fingers, and smirked down at the beauty he had found himself. He was right, she would be the perfect mate for him.

------------------------------

Around a half hour later 

------------------------------

            Tifa had fallen asleep upon the couch, and Sephiroth sat on the chair nearby. He was now dressed in the same outfit from earlier when they had met. He watched the beautiful sleeping possession of his for those few moments, he'd give her a few hours more to be human, that is, if she doesn't reject his offer when she awakes.

            Sephiroth stood up, and approached her; he couldn't allow her to sleep on such an uncomfortable object. He slid his left arm under her neck, and his right under her knees, and picked her up from the sofa. He carried her into the bedroom that they would soon share, hopefully. He placed a soft kiss upon her forehead, and then laid down on the other side of the bed. Soon, they had both been fast asleep.

-----------------------------

Morning of the next day 

-----------------------------

            Morning had arrived, and Tifa had just been waking up to the scent of roses. Her crimson eyes opened to gaze into beautiful black and red roses. There roses stems were intertwined with one another and they had been engulfed in a shimmering glass vase. When she pushed the covers off of herself, she felt like something was different, and her eyes abandoned the vase, only to glance down to notice blood was slightly stained on her legs, there were no cuts though, did he? She wondered. He couldn't of, or could he? She got off the bed and wrapped the nearby robe around her body and exited the bedroom.

"Sephiroth?" She called out softly as she entered the living room. No sign of him.

            She entered the kitchen only to find the one winged angel sitting at the table, his emerald pools were watching the coffee he was stirring.

"Oh, you've woken up, well did you notice your gift?" He questioned her.

"Yes, they're beautiful," She responded as her face slightly turned a pinkish color.

"I would like to ask you something," he glanced up at her, and then continued, "Vampires. Do they scare you?"

"No, not at all, they fascinate me. It would be interesting to meet one one day, why?" She raised a brow.

"To meet one? My dear, you already have," he let out a slight laugh, and on went his words, "Am I as interesting as you'd expect?"

"I had a hunch you were one, this house just give a vampire-ish vibe. I hope that makes sense, and yes, you are interesting," She smiled as her words came to a halt.

"Good. I have a serious question to ask you though. You see, I am in search for a mate –" He would of finished his sentence, but Tifa had cut him short.

"And you were wondering if I would be it?" She asked.

"Such a smart girl, you're correct," He responded.

"I'll have to think about that. That is, if you don't mind," She looked down as she made a response.

"Take your time, a vampire is immortal, I have plenty of time to wait, but I wouldn't want to wait a century, nor more than a year at that," He replied.

"Just a few days it will take me," She said.

"Good, till then, I will give you a decision I did not have, for I was forcefully transformed into a vampire, you on the other hand, I will allow you to decide. You said vampires interest you, do they interest you enough for you to want to become one yourself?" He asked her.

"Actually, I'd love it, but before that, may I see one last sunset?" She questioned.

"Of course, one last sunset, when that sun sets, you will be one of my kind," He responded.

---X---

**Author's Notes:** Will Tifa change her mind and run away at the last moment? Or will she stick to becoming a vampire? I plan to update soon, sorry for the long break. Please review.


	5. An Unforgettable Sunset

**Crimson Temptations**  
  
**Author:** Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Category:** Romance Sephiroth / Tifa

**Date Posted:**7/23/04

**Chapter:**5  
**Author's Note:** I feel like some parts of this chapter was a bit crappy. I'd like to state also that you will see attitude's changing. I hope we all didn't forget Sephiroth truly isn't some wonderful sweet-hearted man. Shame on you if you thought that! Note to the queasy people, there is blood in this chapter. Now that all that's needed to be said is said, on to chapter 5, An Unforgettable Sunset.  
**Text Key:** " " - speech Italics - dream / dream speech "Italics" - thoughts  
  
X- Chapter V -X  
  
Xx- An Unforgettable Sunset -xX  
  
-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Tifa sat there upon the steps of the back porch and watched as the sun drifted slowly, but surely, away from the sky. The sky was filled with vibrant shades of orange, red, pink, and yellow. As she watched, thoughts ran through her mind, thoughts she never even considered in the past. Allowing Sephiroth to transform her into the beautiful creature entitled a vampire was a matter more serious than she realized in the previous hours. If Tifa should become a vampire at the hands of Sephiroth, those sunsets, so unreal and beautiful like paintings, could kill her, that ocean of mysteries and dreams, will mean nothing.

An almost unheard door creaked open as the final part of the sun dived beneath the horizon, and out slid the silhouette of Sephiroth. He was so quiet that none of his movements were audible to Tifa's fragile ears. She sighed softly, watching the sky, which was missing the golden circle, as Sephiroth stood there behind her, he was no longer in danger of that fireball.  He stood silently for a few minutes, and then placed his hands amongst her shoulders and rubbed them lightly, waiting for that gorgeous melody to escape her lips.

"Sephiroth..." she started.

"Yes my dear?" was his response.

"I've made a decision," she paused for a moment, "You may take me…"

"Excellent," he responded as his hands abandoned her shoulders.

Tifa stood from the steps that she had been sitting on, and proceeded into the kitchen with Sephiroth. He came to a halt when those four walls that formed a cube surrounded them both. He turned to face the angel, and sinister grin appeared on his magnificent lips. His left hand moved over to his right. On the thumb of his left hand was an odd ring with a part that came out on the nail side that resembled a bottle opened almost. It was smothered in the color of silver, and was sharp enough to break the skin easily. He pushed the sharp end of the ring on the wrist of his right hand, creating a small wound that good enough for the right amount of blood to be released. He edged his wounded wrist to the lips of Tifa, and instructed her on what to do.

"Taste it," he spoke softly.

Tifa placed her lips on the sides of his wrist and allowed the blood of a vampire seep into her mouth. It had the most luscious flavor to it, and every drip that went into her mouth made her desire the taste of that crimson liquid more and more. She never thought such a crimson fluid could bring such temptations. She began to suck upon his wrist, attempting to get more of her new favorite dish. As she sucked, fangs began to form, but only a little. The transformation of a vampire wasn't something that happened in two seconds, her fangs would be ready to help with her appetite within a day or two's worth. Maybe even longer.

Sephiroth had withdrawn his arm from the transforming beauty, he couldn't allow her to take too much of it. Her crimson pools glanced up into his emerald shaded orbs as a frown smacked her in the face. She wanted more, that was no where near enough for her.

"You may drink later," he said.

"But I want it now," she responded in a depressed tone.

"You may not complain. No talking back to me falls under that rule also," he told her as his hand grasped a hold of her chin gently and looked into her eyes.

"Why not?" she questioned him.

"Now that you are my mate, you must have respect for me dear," he answered as he removed his hand from her chin and grinned slyly.

"What if I do not respect you?" a second question slipped out of her lips.

"Well then, you'll just have to pay some painful consequences you earned yourself, any more questions?" he asked.

"No," was her response at first, "Actually, may I go to my room?" she said.

"Fine by me," came out of his mouth as he exited into the quarters of his own bedroom.

 She exited the kitchen and went into her empty bedroom. Had she made a bad mistake? She hoped Sephiroth's attitude would soon adjust back into his kind self. She didn't like this jackass version of him; it made her feel the need to run away from this horrid household. It might not of been long time that she had known him, but she felt in love with that soft side of his.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

**Author's Notes:** Did you enjoy chapter 5? I love writing cliffhangers. It's so fun to tease you guys. It's a shame I didn't finish this last night because I was in the greatest writing mood ever. I felt like writing 20 typed pages of my fan fictions.  If you did, that's great. If you didn't, please tell me why. Compliments and suggestions are welcomed with open arms, if you hate the story, please don't flame me like a retard and say "omfg this story sux," or that will just royally piss me off. I don't think I need to worry about that, you guys seem like a good crowd of reviewers. Thankies! Review and I'll love you!


	6. 7 Months

**Crimson Temptations**

**Author: **Alexandria Eisengaurd

**Category:** Romance SephirothXTifa

**Date Posted:** 9/02/05

**Chapter:** 6

**Author's Note:** Oh god...kill me already. My last update was OVER a year agom June 23rd, 2004, in fact. Excuse me if this chapter ends up to be a bit short, or a bit...well...sucky. I haven't written in a while, but I suddenly feel the need to write. What I plan on doing, is finishing CT and then maybe re-writing it so everything is written with a better description and a writing style that is more understanding.

X- Chapter VI -X

Xx- 7 Months. -xX

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

Her feet dragged her over to the bed that laid in the middle of her bedroom. The female sat her body down upon the bed before stretching back along the blanket. Her crimson eyes plastered themselves to the blank, dull, white ceiling. A hand reached out to the side and grasped ahold of the blanket slightly, and then stroked itself amongst the fabrics. Calmy, she thought of the actions that had occured 7 months. Her body, her mind, her soul, they'd never return to their old selves. She was not allowed to gaze out at the sun anymore, and she feared angering the man who sired her, even if now they were a family, and were to soon have their family grow. Fear would always run through the womans veins. Her free hand reached up and placed itself on her, now, rounded waist. 2 more months left, and their son would exist on this planet deemed Earth.

"Tifa..." a voice called out before knuckles softly hit the wooden door.

She had been so gone in her own world, that the sudden burst of a noise frightened her just for a mild second. Her eyes shot towards the entrance.

"Come in.." she responded.

The knob turned, and in, came her handsome mate. His attitude, had gone back to the calm one, the one she fell in love with, and she was glad that he had been harmless for all these months. He sat down at the side of the bed, and looked down at her.

"7 whole months, my last one only lasted 2," he jokingly chuckled.

She hated it when he had joked about having previous mates in his life, she never enjoyed hearing about it. It would always bring this feeling of immense anger, and depression.

"Could you not say that?" she quietly muttered.

"Oh, but it's so fun to aggrivate you, my angel." He stood up, and held out his hand.

She grasped ahold of the hand, which pulled her up to her feet with a strong force.

"Do you care to go out tonight?" He questioned.

Tifa glanced down at her feet, and sighed, once again rubbing her stomach.

"Not for feeding, love. Just...go out. I know I have to bring the blood home for you, we wouldn't want to risk any damage to that child of mine," he grinned.

Crimson gazed up at him, and she mirrored his grin, "Sounds excellent."

A hand extended to her chin, and he lifted her face, so their lips could greet each other momentarily.

Smiling, the female followed her sire out of the room, the house, and into the night.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

They trailed down the dark street, the only light had been from the streetlights that been aligned along the street. Tifa smiled softly, and grabbed ahold of Sephiroth's hand. She placed her head on the side of his shoulder.

"So...where are we going?"

He frowned slightly, "Actually...I'm not quite sure yet. I just thought you'd enjoy a nice walk around. If you want, we could ret-"

"No! We're not returning, I like going for walks with you." A blush emerged.

He looked down at her and chuckled, "You're still my red faced angel."

Her eyes widened and gazed down to the ground.

"Don't be embarassed, it's cute."

She sighed, and continued to walk alongside. Arguing with a man as stubborn as him, was useless. Most of the walk, had been, unfortunately, silent. The two of them just enjoyed the night breeze, and the shining moon that watched down upon them.

"My legs are getting tired..." she groaned.

He rolled his eyes, and sighed, "You get tired way too easily."

"Well, I am pregnant you know, give me a break."

"...Fine, we'll go home."

The two had walked home, and Tifa changed into her pajamas. Sephiroth, on the other hand, grinned, and noted he'd go hunting for the night. So off he went back into the night, as Tifa laid down, and dreamed the entire night.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

**Author's Note:** I know, it was awfully short and badly descripted. Though, deal with it. It's something at least. Please review!


	7. Don't Worry

**Crimson Temptations**

**Author:** Illegally Tifa (Formerly Alexandria Eisengaurd)

**Category:** Romance SephirothXTifa

**Date Posted:** 2/06/06

**Chapter:** 7

**Author's Note:** -Comes back to find reviews from angry fans. - Uh oh...well hopefully this will make you guys happy. I'm sorry for the lack of updates -- I just don't have too much inspiration at the moment.

X- Chapter VII -X

Xx- Don't Worry -xX

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

A yawn was released into the air, following the vixen sitting up on her bed, stretching her long arms above her, and moving from side to side.

"Seph--.." She looked over to her right, only to notice he was gone.

Though, where'd he go?

The expecting woman stood anxiously and was about to rush out of the room until she found a note on the bureau beside the door. Tifa picked up the letter and read it out loud quietly to herself.

"My dear, I apologize but I must leave. Do not worry. I will return before our creation is born. Where am I? You do not need to know. There are plenty of things to do around there without me, please carry on until I come back.

Sephiroth"

She crumbled up the letter and flung it away. The nerve of him to do something like this. 8 months she was into this pregnancy, and where was her love to support her? No where in sight.

She fell back onto her bed, and let out a loud weep, she was afraid to be alone.

_Sephiroth's Location_

"Does she know?" the man hissed.

"No. I don't believe it is any of her business." he nodded.

"Good. This is a very delicate mission. All you have to do is, well, kill her." the man grinned.

"Sounds easy enough, the little brat wouldn't know what even struck her. Let's see how Miss Kisaragi is after she's been hit." Sephiroth chuckled.

_Back With Tifa_

"Where could he be?" She growled and bit at her lower lip, carefully not to puncture it.

Suddenly, the doorbell had rang, causing the girl to jump a little. She stood from the couch and slowly made her way to the nearby window to peek out.

"_The UPS man! But no one ordered a package." _She thought to herself.

She made her way over to the doorway and opened the door ever so slightly.

"Could I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a package here for Miss Tifa Lockhart. Might you be her?" he smiled.

"Umm, why yes." she answered, and removed the box from the man's hands and shut the door.

She stared at the brown cardboard which covered a mystery that laid inside for a few moments.

"Could Sephiroth had sent something?"

She put it down on the table beside the couch and sat back down.

"Or...it might even be a trick..."

She sighed, watching it, before realizing if she stared long enough, curiosity would get the best of her, and she might fall for a trap. So, the vixen stood and entered the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out a cup of blood, and took a sip from it.

"But who would be out to get me?" she paced momentarily, "That's right. No one. So, I guess I could open this box, afterall."

She went back into the living room, and opened the package to find an invitation, and a red rose.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding of:

Yuffie Kisaragi and Kyo Kirjou"

"Oh wow...I guess she's all grown-up, huh?" Tifa grinned and looked down at her stomach and pat it gently.

"Soon she might be having a little one like you, huh?" She smiled and took the rose out and brought it into the kitchen to put it into a glass vase filled with water.

Before disposing of the box, she noticed one more piece of paper.

"Heya Tifa! Long time no see, huh? Well, I'm writing you this to ask if you'd be my Maid of Honor. Say yes! Come on! Well, my numbers below. Just call me with the answer!

Yuffie"

Her smile remained, and she grabbed the phone nearby to dial the number listed. A few rings and then came a voice.

"Hello?"

A male's voice. Was this Kyo?

"Umm...does Yuffie live here?"

"Oh yes. She's in the other room. I'll get her for you, if you want?"

"Yes please."

After hearing some grumbles in the background, the joyful voice of the girl rang through the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuffie?"

"TIFA! I'M SO GLAD YOU CALLED! Sorry if the rose died, I told them last night to make sure it got there safely."

"Shockingly it's alive. Though, anyways, I have an answer for you. I would love to be your Maid of Honor."

"Awesome! So is that guy of yours coming?"

"Uhh...well he's out on a business trip now, I'm not sure if he'd be able to make it. I sure hope he will be able to, though."

"Aw, that's a shame. I hope he can too! Though, I have to go now. Duty calls! Bye!"

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, and sighed.

She looked down again at that stomach of hers.

"Daddy will be home soon enough, I hope. I miss him all ready."

She went back into her bedroom, and to sleep she went. All of the events within those few minutes had made her tired.

-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-

**Author's Notes:** Don't you love how short my chapters are? XD I'm going to do another update tonight. I just wanted to leave you guys at this to get some ideas. Review please.


End file.
